Make a Wish
by xPrincessKagurax
Summary: Falling into Death Note is nothing like I expected. I didn't know I would be wanted by Kira or haunted by BB or become number one on Mello's hate list. Ok, I kinda planned that last one anyway. Let's hope this was worth leaving my life behind. hiatus
1. The Email That Changed Everything

**Ok, there's not much Death Note in this chapter but I need to start this story off somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Bleach, Zac Effron, Lady Gaga, My Chemical Romance, any of their songs, Panic at the Dicso, Taking Back Sunday, Shonen Jump, Shojo Beat, Alternate Press, iPods, or the quote mentioned.**

* * *

I'm Sami Kice. I'm a fourteen year old freshman at Corbin High. I have really short red hair and blue-green eyes. My friends and I are total manga freaks. Hey, it's not like we can help that. I have only one wish. I wish for it on stars and on most of my birthdays. It's to fall into a different world, an anime, just something to escape this world.

"Sami? Sami, wake up."

I lifted my head up from the table in the school library and saw Carmen poking me with her pen. Her long, curly brown hair was pulled into a low side ponytail and her brown eyes stared into mine.

"Yeah?" I asked, yawning.

"Lunch's almost over."

"Already? That was fast." I grabbed my messenger bag and stood up.

Carmen sighed, also standing up. "Of course it was fast for you. All you did was eat and sleep."

"Too bad I woke up," I mumbled. "I was having an awesome dream."

We started walking to our next class. "Hmm, Sami having an awesome dream. That could only be one of two things. You were either dreaming that something cool happened to our world or you were dreaming about Drew."

I covered her mouth with my hand. "Please be quiet," I begged. It was true, I was dreaming about him. Drew's been my crush since school started and now it's April. But, really, how could anyone not fall for him? His dark brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, and tan skin were only a few reasons I liked him. He was also really smart, an amazing artist, and he was funny.

"Don't worry," she said, moving my hand. "I won't tell. But you might wanna start worrying about your next two classes."

Huh? Next two classes? Let's see, I have English and algebra. What were so special about them? I gave her a confused look, hoping for an explanation.

Carmen noticed my look. "You have no clue why you should be worried, do you?"

"Nope," I said, shaking my head and smiling.

She sighed. "Sami, think. Who has those two classes with you?"

"Um, Nicole?"

"No. Well, yes, but no. It's-" Just then the warning bell rang. Wait, it rang already?

"Sorry, Carmen, but I'm gonna be late!" I shouted already half way down the hallway and heading for the stairs. I really need to rethink the whole sleeping during lunch thing. I reached the top of the stairs and saw the door to my English class on the left. I started walking there but before I reached it, the bell rang. So close.

"You're late, Miss Kice," said my teacher, Mr. Lokke, as I walked through the door.

I think I realized that! I wanted to say, but I knew that I'd just be compared to my perfect twin sister, Alice. What? You didn't know I had a sister? Well, that's because I hate her. She dyed her long, red hair blonde, so you can hardly tell we're sisters. And while I'm more of an outcast, she's Little Miss Popular.

I sat down next to my other best friend, Jake. He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled quickly at me. His black hair was starting to cover his eyes again. He was actually a recluse all of middle school and even now, he hardly says anything to anyone. I'm still trying to figure out why he talks to me.

I took a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote him a message. _You're hair's getting longer. I would suggest a haircut. _

He gave the paper back to me. **No, then I'd see people making fun of me.**

_I won't let anyone make fun of you._

**Sorry, but no.**

_Alright, fine. I tried._

"Sorry, I'm late," said a voice. I looked up and saw Drew walk in and sit down in front of me. Yeah, you probably saw that coming. Now I remember what Carmen was talking about.

"You and Sami, talk to me after class," said Mr. Lokke. "Now, today we'll be discussing…"

I stopped paying attention after that. Instead, I kept passing notes with Jake and staring at Drew. After an hour, well it felt longer, the bell rang and everyone started to leave. I smiled at Jake as he left.

Drew and I walked up to our teacher's desk. "Drew, this was the fourth time you've been late to my class this month. Sami, your sixth time." Wow, it's been six times already? "I've been going easy on your punishments up 'til now. Both of you, detention for the rest of the week."

"What?" I asked, my defensive side coming out. "That's not fair."

"You should be lucky. You should've been suspended by now."

"It's not my fault I've been late. I don't have enough time to get to class."

"You really are nothing like Alice." Of course. Everyone compares me to my sister. Nothing like Alice? Yeah, I just choose not to become a prep.

Drew put a hand on my shoulder. "Sami, just give up. We'll be here after school, Mr. Lokke." We walked out of the classroom and he said, "Why do you always pick fights you can't win?"

"I don't like accepting punishments I don't deserve," I replied, still angry. "Besides, at least I tried to get out of it." Oops. I just realized what I said and who I said it to. "Uh, what I mean is-"

"Don't worry. I understand. Come on, let's get to class." Wow, he's so understanding. I think I'm falling in love all over again.

The rest of the day was boring. Detention was interesting. Carmen got detention, too. I mean, really? What were the odds? All we did was clean the classroom and talk.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hello?" I said, walking in my house. "Anyone home?" No one answered back. I sighed and walked to my shared room with Alice. It was so easy to tell which side was hers and which was mine. Her half was painted purple and had posters of Zac Effron and Lady Gaga and other people I could really care less about. Her bedspread was a light green, since she said it complimented the purple walls. There were a bunch of fashion magazines in a neat pile on the floor.

My side, well, my walls were a dark red with My Chemical Romance, Panic at the Disco, and Taking Back Sunday posters. There were also random quotes and song lyrics written on the walls in Sharpie. My bedspread was black with blue stripes. There were issues of Shonen Jump, Shojo Beat, and Alternate Press all over the floor. Most of my closet was on my bed.

I pulled my laptop out from under my bed and went to look up more quotes. After reading a few of them, I found one I liked, even though it was sort of depressing. I found a Sharpie on the floor and wrote:

_You asked me what was wrong and I smiled and said…Nothing. Then I turned around and whispered…Everything._

I tossed the Sharpie on my bed. I went on YouTube and typed in 'To the End by MCR'. I always preferred music online to iPods anyway. Besides, I have no idea how to add songs. I raised the volume all the way up and started singing along to it.

"He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom"

"Hello?" my sister called, as she walked in. "Sami, turn off that stupid music!"

I sighed and paused the video. She always referred to anything I liked as crap. Since she could convince our parents that everything I do is wrong, she always had her way.

Alice walked into our room. "Thank you." She looked at me, a sly look on her flawless face. "So, I heard you got detention. What'd you get busted for? Drugs? Drinking?"

I glared at her. Just who did she think I was? A psycho? "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't act all clueless," she snapped. "I know everything that goes on at our school."

"Well, if you knew everything, why did you even bother asking?" I grabbed my laptop and hurried out before she could respond. Just as I got outside, I saw my parents' car pull up the street. "Damn," I muttered, under my breath. I walked back inside and sat down on the couch, knowing that any chance I had to escape was gone.

"We're home," said my mom, as she and my dad walked in. She looked over to where I was. "Samantha, is Alice here?"

I hated when my parents called me Samantha. I preferred Sami, but mom says it's not a classy name. "Our room." I glared as she left to go see her favorite child.

"Samantha, give your laptop a rest," said my dad, closing my laptop. "You're always on it."

I sighed. Unfortunately, he's right. I pulled my messenger bag from behind the couch over my shoulder and put my laptop in it. I stood up and said, "Jake invited me over for dinner. I'm going over now."

I started walking towards the door, but my mom came down stairs and stopped me. "You're not going anywhere after what Alice just told me."

"And she said?"

"I was told that you got detention for smoking on school grounds. You're grounded until further notice."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. "I wasn't smoking," I all but shouted. "I'm allergic. Remember? That's why Dad had to stop smoking."

"Don't talk back to me, young lady. Go to your room."

"Fine, but Alice stays out!" I headed for the stairs.

"Wait, the laptop?" My mom questioned, looking at my bag. I tossed my bag on the couch, making sure it wasn't hard enough to wreck it. I pushed Alice out of our room. She stood there at a loss of words.

"You probably know this, but I really hate you, you bi-" Alice slammed the door before I could finish talking. I opened the door and shouted, "I was supposed to do that!" I slammed the door again and went to sulk on my bed. But first, I texted Jake to say I couldn't come over.

XxXxXxXxX

Sometime around midnight…

There are times when I really don't like my house. Like now, for instants. The floor squeaked so much as I walked down the stairs to get my laptop. It's a good thing I know my house like the back of my hand or I would've tripped ten times by now. I reached into my bag and turned on my laptop. The light illuminated part of the living room and gave everything a creepy glow. I put it on the couch and sat down on the floor in front of it.

***1 New Message***

I clicked on the message, curious what it was. I kinda hoped it was from Jake. He always makes me feel better when I'm in a bad mood. The message popped up.

**To: Manga Girl  
****From: The Helper**

**I know you wish to escape this world. I can help. Fill out this form and send it back to me.**

**Where:  
****Name:  
****Alias(es):  
****Hair:  
****Eyes:  
****Outfit:  
****Occupation:**

I looked at the message and decided to fill it out for the heck of it.

**Where:** Wammy's House

**Name: **Daphne Romu

**Alias(es): **Della, D

**Hair: **Long, straight black hair with bangs

**Eyes: **Dark purple

**Outfit: **Black kimono that ends at the knee and a purple sash

**Occupation: **A Shinigami from Death Note and Bleach. I can use a Death Note to gain a longer life. I'm also able to see my own life span and name along with everyone else's. I can use my scythe to kill people. I don't have to deal with Hallows; I'm only responsible for sending certain people to the next world.

I saved the message to drafts and turned my laptop off. I started walking up the stairs but I felt dizzy. The last thing I remembered was my head about to make contact with the top step.

XxXxXxXxX

I opened my eyes and saw a dark grey sky above me. I stood up and saw a barren wasteland. "Where…where am I?"

"The Shinigami Realm."

I looked behind me and saw a cave. Ok, how long was that there for? I started walking in it, like some force was pulling me in. As I got farther to the center, I saw a large globe like creature suspended with chains. When I saw the skull face, I knew who this was. I was standing in front of the Shinigami King.

"Wasn't this what you wanted?" he said. "To fall into a different world? I told you I could help."

"Y-you were the one who sent me that message?" I asked, scared of what was happening.

"Yes, I was."

I couldn't believe what happened. Did I really fall into Death Note? Or maybe I just hit my head too hard when I fell. Well, whatever it was, I was thrilled! Wait, if I am in a different world, then that means My Chemical Romance doesn't exist here. NO!

* * *

**Again, sorry this chapter doesn't have much Death Note. I'll try harder in the next one.**

**Reveiw if anyone whats the next chapter. :3**


	2. Believe Me

****

**Yay! New chapter!**

**Sadly, there's still not much Death Note in this chapter, but I promise the next one will.**

**This chapter is in dedication to my first and only reviewer, xYuzuki-Tachiox. Thank you!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Death Note, any song quotes mentioned, iPods, Inu-Yasha, or anything else I forgot to mention.**

* * *

"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now."  
-Airplanes by B.o.B. (feat. Hayley Williams)

* * *

"What's wrong?" asked the Shinigami King, with no concern in his voice. "Wasn't this what you wanted? What you wished for all your life?"

"H-how do I know if this is real?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"When you wake up, there will be three black stars on your upper left forearm. If you still don't believe your wish came true, fine. If you do, send that message back to me before midnight the next day. Then, I will give you your Death Note and send you to Wammy's. You can take whatever you want from your world."

I nodded as he finished his explanation. "Alright, I agree." I smiled sheepishly. "Um, how do I get back to my world?"

"Ryuk will take you back."

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk," he said, from behind me. I turned around and there he was. "Just follow me, Samantha Kice."

I glared at him, as we walked out of the cave. "It's Sami."

"Not according to the name I see above your head."

I gave a low growl. I really hated my name. I sighed and tried to distract myself by looking to see if there was anything interesting here. I noticed a lopsided like tree and smiled. "Hey, Ryuk?"

He looked back at me. "Yes?"

"I wanna try an apple from the Shinigami Realm!"

Ryuk looked at me like he wasn't sure if I was serious or joking. He flew over to the tree and picked up an apple. "Well this should be interesting." He gave it to me.

It looked like a dried up apple, but it was grey. I took a bite and spit it out instantly. "Yuck! That tastes horrible! And I could pretty much eat anything."

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. You were the one who wanted to try it."

I sighed as we started walking again. "I know, but I was curious. So, how am I getting home?"

We stopped in front of one of those weird globe things that you could see into the human world. I looked in it and saw how high up we were. "So, now wha-" Before I could finish talking, Ryuk pushed me into it. I could hear him laughing from above.

When I came to, I realized I was lying on the stairs in my house. I walked back into my room and crawled into my bed. I grabbed a book light from the side of my bed and shown it on my arm. Sure enough, there were three stars. I smiled and drifted off to sleep, knowing I had a lot to do tomorrow.

XxXxXxXxX

That morning, I woke up to my phone ringing. I yawned and saw it was a text from Jake. Morning, Sami.

_Hey._

Are you ready to leave yet?

_Huh? No._

Well, the bus leaves in 15 mins.

_Seriously?_

I looked at the clock and he was right. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a blue tee shirt, and sneakers. I rushed to brush my hair and teeth and grabbed a granola bar to eat on the way to the bus stop. I found by bag in my room and ran outside to see Jake.

"Impressive," said Jake, as we started walking. "You did all that in five minutes."

"Yeah," I said, taking a bite of the granola bar. "I guess I'm good under pressure."

"I guess so." I looked at him. His face seemed sad and his eyes seemed distant.

When we got to the bus stop, the bus just got there. We got on and took our usual seat in the front.

"Hey, Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said, looking at me.

"If I was gone tomorrow and didn't come back, what would you do?"

He looked at me like he wasn't sure if he should answer. "Are you going away?" There was sadness in his voice when he said that and it almost broke my heart.

"No, I'm not," I lied. "Believe me."

"I would be very sad if I never saw you again."

"I see," I said, sadly.

XxXxXxXxX

Later on that day, I found Carmen and asked her the same question.

"Where are you going?" she asked, sadly.

"Nowhere," I said. "I just wanted to know."

"You're lying," she stated.

"I'm telling the truth. Believe me."

"Things wouldn't be the same if you weren't here. I'd miss you."

"I'd miss you, too." Lying to my best friends hurt me so much, but I was scared to tell them what was happening since I didn't know if I was ever coming back.

XxXxXxXxX

I smiled since it was lunch. I had the same lunch as Drew today and I was going to tell him that I liked him. I started walking towards his locker and noticed he was talking to Nicole. Then, he kissed her. I felt a tear run down my face as my heart shattered. I walked away but didn't end up going to the cafeteria. Instead, I walked outside and walked home.

XxXxXxXxX

I walked in the door and up to my room. After what just happened, I wanted out of this world as soon as possible. I sighed. There was still a lot I had to do before I left.

I stopped crying and stood up more determined. Nothing was gonna stop me now. I walked to my closet and pulled out my overnight bag. I tossed in as much clothes as I could fit. I still couldn't fit everything. I walked to the basement and found some suitcases from when we would go on vacation. I grabbed the biggest one and went back to my room. I tossed in all my gothic outfits and dresses my parents never let me wear. I put in sneakers, flip flops, and most of my other shoes. I put jewelry, make up, hair accessories, my glasses, hair brush, all my volumes of Death Note, my L plushie, volume 38 of Inu-Yasha, and just everything I thought I'd need in another bag.

I looked out the window and saw Alice walking towards the house. I sighed as I walked down stairs. As much as I didn't want to admit it, there was something I needed her help with.

She walked in and we had a mini glaring contest until I spoke. "Alice, I know we hate each other with a burning passion, but I need your help."

I guess I shocked her so much she couldn't speak so I continued. "I need you to help me get songs on my iPod, to convince mom to let Jake and Carmen up to our room to see me, and you can't go in our room from now until they leave. In exchange, I'll do whatever you say tomorrow. Do we have a deal?"

"Make it tomorrow and Friday."

"Fine. Now, show me how to add songs," I said, tossing my unused iPod at her, which she caught.

She smiled and walked towards the computer room. "Follow me."

I followed her, smiling. Everything was going according to plan.

A few minutes later, our parents came home. Mom walked into the computer room. "Hello, Alice," she said, smiling as she hugged her. "How was your day?" She looked at me. "Hello, Samantha."

I took a deep breath. "Mom, I know Samantha was the name you gave me, but it doesn't suit me. Could you please call me Sami?"

"Sami's not a very good nam-" she started, but was interrupted.

"Actually," said Alice. "Sami is a cute name. I think it'd be a good idea to call her that."

Mom smiled. "Well, if Alice thinks it's a good idea, I'll stop calling you Samantha."

"Thanks, mom," I said.

When she left, Alice started talking. "You now owe me Saturday, too."

"Sure." I didn't care how many days I'd have to serve her. I wasn't gonna be here.

XxXxXxXxX

After all the songs I wanted were added, I took the iPod and charger and put them in one of my bags along with all my other chargers.

I took my phone out of my pocket and texted Jake and Carmen.

Jake, Carmen, come over my house now. Don't come inside unless you're both here. Talk to Alice. She'll take you both up to my room. Make sure she doesn't come in until you guys leave my room.

I pressed send and received a message from them a few minutes later.

Jake: I'll see you soon. I need to tell you something, anyway.

Carmen: I'll be there ASAP.

I smiled sadly. I really was gonna miss them. They were the best friends I would probably ever have.

I walked downstairs and gave my parents a hug. They looked at me with a weird look.

"Are you okay, Sami?" asked my mom.

I smiled at them. "Yeah, I'm fine." I walked over to Alice and whispered, "Remember our deal. Jake and Carmen are coming over now." I started walking up the stairs but I looked back and said, "Somehow, you're actually a good sister."

I ran into my room, closing the door and wiping a tear from my eye. Yeah, I was even gonna miss Alice.

I went to drafts and opened up the email from the Shinigami King. I added one more thing to it: Able to fly.

Flying would be cool. I put all my bags on a pile and my laptop on them. I grabbed my Sharpie and wrote one more quote on my wall with arrows pointing to it.

_TO JAKE AND CARMEN:  
_"_The best part of 'believe' is the 'lie'."  
__-Sophomore Slump or Comback of the Year by Fall Out Boy_

I walked over to my laptop and pressed send. I looked at the stars on my arm and hoped this worked. I watched as my bags and laptop started dissolving. I started feeling dizzy and noticed I was dissolving, too.

XxXxXxXxX

I woke up back in the Shingami Realm in front of another globe thing. My bags and laptop were here, too. The next thing I noticed was that my hair was long and black.

"Yes!" I shouted, jumping up in excitement.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk," laughed Ryuk, appearing behind me. "Well, aren't you happy, Daphne."

I smiled at him, as he gave me a black notebook with the words Death Note written in red. "It's Della. Yeah, I know my name says something else." I looked at Ryuk. "Hey! I can see your name and life span, too! Awesome!"

"You do have the Shingami eyes now."

"Yeah. So, now what?"

"I was told by the old man to tell you this: There are huge time differences between your world and the world you are about to enter. A day in your world could be a few months."

"Uh, yeah, that's important! Why wasn't I told sooner?"

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. If you really want to know, ask the king."

"No, I'm good. Now, about getting to Wammy's?"

"You have a choice this time. You can either fall or fly."

Oh yeah. I forgot I was able to fly now. "I don't know how to fly," I admitted.

"Hyuk. I guess you're falling there," he said, pushing me into the globe thing.

I sighed as dizziness came over me. This was sure one weird day.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not sure what to write here.**

**Review.**


	3. Room 122: A and BB

**Sorry I took so long and I apologize in advance if you don't like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or anything else mentioned.**

* * *

"You are never given a wish without also being given the power to make it come true."  
-Richard Bach

* * *

I yawned and sleepily opened my eyes. I guess I ended up falling asleep when Ryuk pushed me into this world. I sat up and looked around. I was in a bed at an infirmary.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud.

A nurse who walked by noticed I was awake. "Oh, good. You're up," she said, smiling. I looked at her and saw 'Hana Naki, 86023' above her head. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little confused about what happened, though."

"You're at Wammy's House. We received word that a new student was coming here last night. And here you are. But you ended up fainting when you walked in."

"Oh, that explains it. So, how long do I have to be here for?"

"If you feel fine enough to walk, you can go get your room number from Mr. Roger. The bathroom's over there if you want to get ready."

"Alright, thank you." I took what I needed from my bags and walked to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and noticed I had multiple names above my head and my lifespan. 37279. I brushed my hair and teeth and put on a black lace dress. I smiled. I never got to wear this dress at home. I walked out and over to my bags again. I put my other clothes in and looked for my Death Note. I felt relieved when I found it hidden under one of my jackets. That's when I noticed I only had two stars on my arm. I could have sworn there were three.

Hana walked back in. "I found someone who'll show you to Mr. Roger's office." In walked Matt, playing his DS. I smiled and tried to resist the urge to glomp him.

"Follow me," he said, walking out while not looking up from his game. I followed him and frowned when I saw his lifespan. 502209. He looked at me and blushed slightly. "Why do you look so sad?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Alright. I'm Matt, by the way."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm S-Della. My name is Della."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Della's my name."

"If you say so."

I glanced at his DS. "Hey, is that The Legend of Zelda? I love that game!"

He smiled when I mentioned his game. "Yeah, it's the new one. I just got it yesterday. I didn't think you'd like video games."

"Well, you thought wrong. Let me play."

We sat against the wall and started playing and talking. About an hour later, we finished the game.

"That was fun," I said, smiling and standing up. "So whatcha wanna do now?"

"We should probably get your room number," said Matt.

"Oh yeah. I guess we should." I started walking with Matt following me. I turned around. "Um, I don't know where Roger's office is."

He smiled. "It's this way."

XxXxXxXxX

"Alright, Della," said Roger. "There's only one room left so you'll have to have that one."

"That's fine," I said.

"Matt, could you show her to room 122?" he asked.

His eyes widened. "Room 122?"

"That's right."

"Alright."

"Come on, Matt," I said. "We need to get my bags, too."

"Yeah."

XxXxXxXxX

"Wow," I said, walking into my room. Everything was covered with dust. "Did anyone ever bother cleaning this room?"

"No one comes in here anymore," said Matt, who was still in the hallway. He looked unsure if he should come in or not.

"Still, they could've at least cleaned since they knew I was coming."

"Della, I have to go see my roommate. Sorry I can't help clean."

"That's ok," I said, kinda disappointed. I wasn't good at cleaning and this would take forever. "I guess we can meet up later."

"My room's 413. Come see me later." I watched as he left.

"Yeah." I frowned as I looked at the room. I sighed and put my bags on my bed. I could always clean later. And besides, I suddenly had a craving for jam. I started walking towards the door until I felt like someone was watching me. I looked back in my room. In one of the corners, I saw a name floating but no person. I backed out of the room, closed the door, and ran. I stopped and looked back. Suddenly, I don't want that room anymore.

I walked around, hoping to find a kitchen or cafeteria, but with no luck. I looked around and saw a girl wearing a purple gothic dress. She had brown hair with dark blue streaks.

I walked up to her. "Cool dress."

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "I love your hair."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"You new here?" she asked.

"Yup. I just got here last night."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. My name's Soar." I looked at her real name: Serena Luina, 94629.

"I'm Della."

"So, what do you like?"

"Let's see, eating, drawing, manga, and sleeping in class."

Her eyes lit up. "I love manga!"

"You're officially one of my best friends."

"Same. So, since you're new here, do you need help moving your stuff in?"

I sighed and remembered all the dust. "I think I'm good. Besides, my room's covered in layers of dust."

"That must be horrible. What room did you get, anyway?"

"I think it was 122."

"122?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That room's haunted," she whispered.

"That would explain it," I said more to myself then Soar.

"Explain what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on," she said, walking towards my room. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"I wanna see if it's really haunted." With that said, she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards my room.

XxXxXxXxX

"So, you can go in first," I said, as we stood outside room 122.

"No, you can," replied Soar.

"Really, I insist."

"It's your room."

"I don't have a comeback for that." I sighed and opened the door. When I opened the door, a cold wind blew all the dust into the hallway and mainly onto us. I looked at Soar. Soar looked at me. Within seconds, we were laughing at how we looked.

She walked in. I stayed in the hall. Then, she noticed I didn't follow. "Come on, Della. You don't have to be scared."

I walked in after her and looked around. All the dust was gone but all my stuff was tossed everywhere. Great, I still have to clean.

"I take it you don't do this to your room?" she asked.

"All I did was put my stuff on my bed."

"I smell jam."

"So do I." I looked around and saw two names this time. Beyond Birthday and A. **(A/N: Yeah, I don't know A's name.) **

Beyond Birthday moved to the mirror and started writing in what looked like either blood or strawberry jam. Too scared to care what he was writing, we screamed.

I ran to the door with Soar following, only to find it was locked. A moved towards us and sorta pushed us back to the mirror. We looked at what was written.

**Serena Luina  
****Soar  
****94629**

**Samantha Kice  
****Sami  
****Daphne Romu  
****Della  
****37279**

"No way," muttered Soar, as she stared at her name.

"Uh, Soar?" I asked, staring at the two ghosts. "How do we leave?"

"Um, show them we're not scared?"

"Worth a try." I walked up to A and Beyond. "Ok, you two, you are going to let us out right now and I expect my room to be fixed when I come back," I demanded. A moved to the door and it opened.

We ran out of there without a second thought and went straight to Soar's room.

XxXxXxXxX

Soar sat against the wall and I sat against her bed.

"Well, now we know your room is haunted," she said. "I guess the rumors were true."

"Yeah." I couldn't stop thinking that the name Beyond Birthday was familiar. I couldn't remember if he was in Death Note. I think Carmen mentioned he was in a side story or something. "Soar, do you know who Beyond Birthday and A are?"

"Yep. A and BB were L's first successors. The pressure became too much for A and he killed himself. B ran away after that and became a murderer. He claimed that he would surpass L as the world's greatest criminal. We think that it was Kira who killed him."

"Oh."

"When you talked to the ghosts, how did you know where they were?"

"That's a story for later."

"Aww, but I wanna know."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Can you at least tell me why on the mirror you had three names while I only had one?"

"Not yet."

"Alright, but promise you won't tell anyone my real name?"

"I promise."

She sighed. "I like Mello."

"Mello?"

"Yeah, I liked him since I first saw him. That's my secret. I've never told anyone."

I smiled. "I'll tell you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok."

"I'm gonna go find some food," I said, standing up. "Come visit me later, if you want."

"Later, Della."

"See ya," I said, leaving. She told me her biggest secret, but how am I supposed to tell her I'm from a different world? I wasn't paying attention so I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going."

I looked up and saw Mello unwrapping a chocolate bar. "Why don't you watch it?" I countered.

"I can tell you're new here since you obviously don't know who I am. Next-"

"Actually, I do know who you are, Mihael," I whispered.

While he stood there shocked, I grabbed his chocolate bar and ran.

"Hey! Get back here!" he shouted, chasing after me.

Damn, what was I thinking? Taking chocolate from Mello is like waking a sleeping bear. I looked back at him. I laughed alittle. He actually looked sorta like an angry bear.

I ran down the hallway and sharply turned the corner. Down another hallway and into another person.

"Hey!" I said, noticing it was Near walking out of his room. "You're room?" I asked, pointing to the door.

"Yes," he responded.

"Ok!" I ran into the room, pulled him in, slammed the door, and locked it. I slid behind the door, relieved. "Ha! Try getting me now, Mello!"

He pounded on the door. "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Watch me!"

"You'll regret this, thief!" I heard him leave, but I still wasn't taking any chances.

"Could you let go of me?" asked Near.

"Oh, sorry." I let go of him. "I didn't realize I still was."

"Mello's mad at you."

"Yep," I said, smiling, holding the chocolate. "I took this from him. Anyway, I'm Della."

"Near."

"So, how long do you think it'll be until I can leave?"

"Once Mello's mad at you, he'll hold a grudge forever."

I sighed. "Great." I held out the chocolate. "Want any?"

"No thank you," he said, walking over to his toys.

"If you say so." I took a bit of the chocolate and smiled. Thievery never tasted so good.

* * *

**I need help with something. I wanna write a chapter about what happened in Sami's world after she left. Do you want it to be chapter four or five? If I don't get any responds, I'm going with chapter four.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Troubles, Ghosts, and Secrets

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned.**

* * *

"Beware what you set your heart upon. For it shall surely be yours."

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

"Do you think he's still looking for me?" I asked Near, slightly opening the door.

"Yes," he said, not even looking up from his puzzle.

I started walking around the room. "There's not a back door or anything I can use to escape to my room, is there?"

"Not unless you want to crawl through the air vents."

"That's such a great idea," I said, hugging him. I walked over to where the vent was, only to figure out it was too high up to reach. I started pushing his dresser underneath it. Near looked over at me. "Don't worry, I'll move it back later." Opening the drawers, I started climbing until I was sitting on top, next to the vent. "Well, Near, I guess I'll see you later," I said, smiling at him.

"Good bye," he said.

I opened the vent and started crawling through it. It was actually bigger than I expected but it was still small. And dusty. Very dusty. Trying to avoid it, I kept moving forward until I came to a split.

"Uh," I mumbled, looking right then left then right again. Ok, to the right, I think I see some light. To the left, I still see darkness. I started going to the right until I crawled into a cobweb. "Yuck." I tried getting it off. "Eeek! Spider!" With that, I crawled to the left so fast, I didn't realize the vent didn't go straight but down. I pushed my hands against the sides, trying to slow down. I ended up squished against the sides, above another vent.

"That girl is dead when I see her again!" I heard Mello said.

I looked down and saw he was talking to Matt about me. I sighed quietly. Of all the rooms I'm trapped above it has to be their room.

"I didn't think you'd be so mad, you'd hurt a girl," said Matt.

"Yeah yeah. But what really ticks me off is that she knew my real name!"

"But she only knew your first name right. Could just be a coincidence."

*Ring ring*

"Crap," I mumbled, turning my phone on silence. Why is this the only place I have cell service? I looked and saw two texts.

**Carmen: Sami, where r u? What did u do?**

**Jake: Y did u leave?**

"Did you hear that?" asked Mello, walking under me. "It came from the air vent."

"You're just being paranoid."

My leg slipped and started opening the vent. "Eeek!" I screamed, falling on Mello.

"Oww," I said, standing up. "That hurt."

"You!" Mello said darkly.

"Uh oh," I said sheepishly, hiding behind Matt. "Matt, save me!"

"Quit protecting her. You'll regret it!"

"Della, run out while I distract him," he whispered to me. "Wait, Mello, Della's the one you're mad at?"

"I'm not mad at her, I'm furious at her!"

"Listen, she's not all bad-"

I backed out of the room. I really need to find a way to distract Mello so he doesn't attack me. Maybe I'll try to get him and Soar together. Just as I was thinking that, Matt walked out.

"Matt!" I shouted, glomping him. I finally knew what I was going to do.

"Are you partly insane or something?" he declared.

I let go and looked up at him. "What?"

"Do you have a death wish cause Mello seriously wants to kill you."

He looked at me sternly so I looked down. Obviously he wanted an answer cause he put his hand around my chin and moved it so I was looking back at him. I looked to the side. Neither of us said anything.

"Listen, Della, I just don't want you to get hurt," he finally said. "You don't know what Mello's capable of. I had to bribe him with a month's worth of chocolate just to not hurt you for the rest of today."

"He couldn't kill me if he tried," I muttered, quietly. _You can't kill a shinigami. _Matt must have some good hearing since he hear that.

"You shouldn't say that."

"Why are you suddenly being so overprotective?" I ranted. "I don't need your help when it comes to fighting. Jeez, you're just like …" _Jake._

"Like who?" he asked. "Della? I don't want you mad at me. I just wanna help you."

A smile suddenly spread across my face. "And what are you going to help me with?"

He shrugged. "With whatever you need, I guess."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that."

Matt stared at me with a confused look. "What am I helping with?"

I started walking towards my room. "Follow me. There is something you need to help with."

"Are you going to your room?" he asked, not moving.

"Yeah," I said, looking back at him. "I need to check to make sure A and BB didn't mess up my room."

He gulped. "A and BB?"

"Yeah, they're the ghosts who, well, I guess you can say they haunt me." Then, it clicked. "Are you scared of them?"

"Of course not." His voice was cracked when he was talking. He was so scared. "But your room's the other way."

"Gah," I sighed, walking past Matt. "I need a map of this place or something."

XxXxXxXxX

I finally was able to drag Matt to room 122. He wasn't that happy about it.

I opened the door and wind hit us again. "Ok, is that gonna happen every time I go in my room?" I walked in, pulling Matt. I looked around. "Those guys really did do a good job of cleaning."

Suddenly, A and BB made themselves visible. B looked like L but with red eyes and covered in (hopefully) jam. A had white-blond hair in a skater cut and flawless blue eyes. It might've just been my imagination but he looked nervous.

As much as I thought that was cool, Matt thought differently. I looked back at him, only to see him fainted on the floor.

I walked up to the ghosts. "Why did you do that? I needed Matt to help me get Soar and Mello together so Mello doesn't try and kill me. I can't exactly do that if he's unconscious."

"I wanted to see how you two would react," snickered BB.

Maybe Matt had the right idea, as I followed him into unconsciousness.

XxXxXxXxX

"Sami. Sami, wake up."

"Not now, Carm," I muttered. "A few more minutes."

"Wake up, Sami!" shouted another voice.

"I'm up!" I said, sitting up. I looked around and noticed I wasn't at school. A and B were standing/floating near my bed. Matt was still unconscious next to me. "Oh yeah."

"We'll help you with whatever, if you help us," demanded BB.

"And if I don't?" I questioned.

"Let's just say, a Death Note's not the only way to kill someone," he threatened.

I gulped. "Alright, you have my full cooperation."

"Good."

"Um, can I just ask one question?"

B nodded.

"If you guys could talk and turn visible, why didn't you do that when I was with Soar?"

"Beyond thought it would be fun to scare you," said A.

"It was fun," said B.

"Sure, that's the word," I mumbled.

"Quiet, you!"

"Eeep!"

"As I was saying before," he continued, pacing around me and Matt. How can he sleep through all of this? "I'm sure you don't want us to keep haunting you. A won't move on unless I do and I won't move on until L does."

I suddenly knew where this was going. "I won't kill L! If anything, I'll help to prevent his death!"

"You and I both know you won't do that," he glared. "Besides, all you have to do is take us to him before his death."

"Can't you just, I don't know, float there or something?"

"It doesn't work like that," said A. "We have very limited movement until someone agrees to have us haunt them."

"I'm so confused."

"Do you agree to have us haunt you?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Ugh, I had the strangest dream," said Matt, waking up. He looked at me then at A and B before rushing to the door.

"Not so fast," I said, blocking the entrance. "You're not going anywhere." I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to where we were before. He sat down on the edge of my bed while I stood in front of him.

"Before you go and faint again," I said. "I am being haunted by ghosts so don't overreact."

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that."

"Try not to let it happen again cause we might be working with them."

"Why?"

"That's the whole reason I brought you here. We need to get Soar and Mello together so he doesn't kill me."

"That's actually not a bad idea. But working with them?" he asked, pointing to A and BB.

"Yup."

"I'll make this good news for you. After they help us, I'm gonna help them move on."

"And how long will that take?"

"What's today?"

"August 28th."

"The year?"

He looked at me weirdly. "2004."

"A little more than three months."

"Uh huh."

"Wait, it's almost September?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"When does school start?"

"Four days."

"Great. Anyway, I'm gonna go play video games with Soar. You talk about Soar with Mello."

I started walking out with Matt until I noticed A and B were following us. "No, you two stay."

"Aww, fine," said B.

Matt and I went our separate ways after he showed me what room was Soar's. I knocked on her door and she opened it.

"Della," she squealed, glomping me. Wow, now I know how Matt felt. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could play some video games with you."

"Sure. Come on in. What do you wanna play? I have Mario, Zelda, Pokémon, Brawl-"

"Oooh, Brawl."

"Ok."

I sat down in front of her TV as she set up her Wii. She handed me a remote and sat down next to me.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you," she said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

We must've been playing for hours because she turned to me and said it was midnight.

"Jeez, didn't think it was that late."

"You said you'd tell me the truth tomorrow, which is now."

"I'm not really sure how you'll react."

"Don't worry. After all, I read manga constantly. I don't think anything could surprise me after all the plot twists."

"Well, ok." I took a deep breath and looked down. "I'm from a different world. I made a deal with a death god to let me fall into my favorite manga, which is Death Note. That's what this is. I completely changed who I was, too. I don't look like this. Actually, I have short red hair. And I changed my name, too. My real name is Sami. And when I made the deal, I was able to get the powers of a Shinigami, like the eyes. With them, you can see a person's name and lifespan. That's how I saw A and Beyond."

I looked up at her and waited for her response.

* * *

**Haha, cliffhanger. :D**

**And I don't know what A looks like so I just picture him from a book I read.**

**And I know thwy years and games are off.**

**Anyway, reviews will always be accepted.**


	5. Plot Twist

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I'm not really sure what else to say.**

* * *

"Dreams come true when you wake up in them."

-Maurice Spees

* * *

I looked up and waited for her answer.

Soar just stared at me. "There's no…I mean how and…seriously…I just can't…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "That's a major plot twist."

I smiled at her. "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"That's where you're wrong. Somehow, I do believe you." She smiled. "I still want proof."

I sighed. "I figured." I stood up and walked to the door. "Do you want to see my L plushie, read the Death Note series, or watch my probably fatal attempt at flying?"

"You know what L looks like?" she screamed in shock.

I ran up and covered her mouth with my hand. "Please don't shout. I don't want everyone to know about this."

"Mmh mmh mh," she mumbled, pointing to my hand.

I moved my hand. "Sorry."

"You really know what L looks like?" she whispered.

"Yup."

"Awesome!" she shouted, glomping me.

"Um, Soar?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go? I can't breathe."

She let go. "Oops, sorry."

"It's ok. I honestly would've done the same thing," I admitted.

"Come on," she said, pulling me to my room. "I really wanna see this proof now."

XxXxXxXxX

"I'm back," I said, opening the door.

"You!" shouted BB, appearing.

"Gah! What'd I do this time?"

A appeared. "Ignore him."

"Um, ok," I said, walking in. "Soar? You coming?" I turned around and saw her smiling at the ghosts. "Uh oh."

"Eeek!" she squealed, glomping A.

I smiled. "Well, you're taking the whole ghost thing better than Matt did."

"Ooh, I wanna know."

"Um, he fainted. And when I told him the truth, he tried to run away."

Soar started laughing. "Hahaha, that's so like him. He tries to act all brave but he gets scared so easily."

"So, if I were to make him watch a horror movie?"

"Oh, and after it's over, let Beyond appear in front of him."

I smiled. "That's pure awesome and pure evil all at the same time."

"We're so doing that." She looked at A, and hugged him again. What shocked me was that he hugged her back.

"Um, I know you're excited and everything, but what's with all the hugging?"

She smiled sheepishly at me. "A's my older brother."

XxXxXxXxX

Back in the real world…

"Hey, Jake," said Carmen, running up to him.

"Hi."

Carmen looked at Sami's house. "Any ides why she wanted to see us?"

Jake just shook his head.

"Now that I think about it, Sami left school early today."

"She was acting weird, too," he mumbled.

Carmen looked at him.

"I mean weirder than normal."

"Well, standing here wondering won't help. Let's go see what she wanted."

Carmen walked up and rang the doorbell, with Jake following. Alice opened the door. She glared at Carmen and she glared back. Jake just hit behind Carmen.

Alice moved out of the way. "She's upstairs, in our room."

"Got it," said Carmen, pulling Jake up the stairs. She knocked on the door. "Sami? We're here. Can we come in?"

No answer.

"Sami?" she asked, opening the door. She and Jake walked in. Carmen turned towards him. "She told us to meet her-what's wrong?" Jake pointed to the wall behind her. She turned around and gasped when she saw the message to her and Jake.

"_The best part of believe is the lie."_

"Follow me!" shouted Carmen, running downstairs. "Where is she?"

"What are you talking about?" glared Alice.

"Sami's not there!"

"Sure," she said, walking to her room. A second later, she was running down. "Mom, Sami's missing!"

"I'm sure she's not," said her mother, going to see.

"Try texting her," said Carmen.

"No wonder she was being so weird," grumbled Alice.

Jake and Carmen looked at her.

"Weirder than normal."

"She's gone," said her mother.

"No," whispered Jake, who was starting to cry.

"Come on, Jake," said Carmen. "Don't cry." She wasn't one to talk since she was crying, too.

"She left us…"

"Don't say that. She-"

"She's gone! She ran away!"

"Calm down," she said, hugging him. "Knowing her, she probably fell into an alternate reality or something."

"What are the chances of that ever happening?"

"Good point…"

XxXxXxXxX

And now back with said 'runaway'…

"He's your brother?" I asked.

"Yup," smiled Soar.

"I-I don't know how to respond to that."

"Um, that's kinda why I didn't tell you."

"Wait, so when you came with me in here the first time, you knew he was here?"

"Yup."

"So, you knew my room actually was haunted?"

"Yeah."

"Then, why'd you want to come with me to see if it was or not?"

"Because of Beyond."

We both looked at him. "What?" he asked, glaring.

"Beyond would have killed you. If A knew you were my friend, he wouldn't let B hurt you."

"Hn, that actually makes a lot of sense," I mumbled. "But this, this was a major plot twist."

"Oh yeah, I still need to see your proof."

"Soar, we're in my room with the ghosts of your suicidal brother and his homicidal roommate. I think the proof can wait until later."

"Ok."

"Thanks."

"It's later."

"Fine," I grumbled, finding my plushie and tossing it to her.

"Awesome," she said, finally letting go of A. "He looks like B."

"Yeah, but minus the Shinigami eyes."

"True."

"Here's books one through seven cause I'm not quite sure where the other five are."

She started reading the back of book one. "Wait, Della, if you know how the series ends, does that mean you know who Kira is?"

I nodded my head.

"You can help us solve the Kira case then."

"Us?"

"We need to find where L is first."

I smiled. "I know where he is."

"We need to go there now."

"Soar, you really need to read the series first. There are some things you're not going to like."

"Della?"

"Soar."

"What's going to happen?"

"Ask me that when you finish reading."

"Um, ok," she said, taking the books. "I'll see you tomorrow, or I guess later on today. Bye, A, B."

"Bye, Soar," they muttered.

After she closed the door, I pulled back the covers on my bed and laid down.

"Sami?" asked A.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do when she finds out Mello dies?"

"A very good question, my dear A, a very good question." With that said, I turned off the light and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**This wasn't a very good chapter. I'm so sorry.**

**Anyway, I want to thank BB, insanepersonishappy, Always-Aftermath, Hawkbelly, and Alice for reviewing last chapter. Thank you. ^_^**


	6. Just My Luck

**I hope you like this chapter. It took me forever to write. Any ideas you might have, I'd love to hear them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or My Chemical Romance.**

* * *

"May you get all your wishes but one, so you always have something to strive for."  
-Irish saying

* * *

"Della! Della, wake up!"

"Huh, what?" I mumbled, opening my eyes to see Soar tackling me. "Why?"

"I needed you to wake up," she smiled.

"Why?" I repeated. "I'm still tired."

"You do know it's noon, right?"

"I didn't but still why?"

"I was reading Death Note until I fell asleep and I need to talk to you about it."

"Oh, then you know about L?"

She gave me a questioning look. "L? What about him?"

"How far did you read up to?"

"Volume five."

"Oh. Oops."

"Della, what do you know that I don't?"

I lowered my eyes to avoid her gaze. "You'll see. So what did you wanna talk about?"

She closed her eyes, trying to remember. "Oh yeah! Several things. One, is this really what's going on in Japan? Two, does Light end up winning? Three, what's up with the whole chip thing? And can we go visit Misa cause I love her clothes!"

"Yes, maybe, all I know is that Mr. I-make-eating-potato-chips-dramatic has a God complex, and no."

"Aww, why can't we see her?"

"She's working with Kira. Sure, her clothes are amazing but one wrong move and she could kill you."

"How would she know we're against Kira?"

I looked at her. "We're?"

"If I go, you're coming with me."

"Huh? No, no, no, no, no! I can't speak Japanese anyway."

"But I can."

"Really?"

"Yup," smiled Soar. "I take it for foreign language."

I sighed. That figures. "I guess that makes sense but can we wait until, say November?"

"Why?"

"Again, you'll see."

"Alright. So, how about we talk about something else?"

"Ok, how'd you get in my room?"

She smiled sheepishly at me. "A and B."

"Of course," I mumbled. "A! Beyond! Get out here!"

"What now?" asked B.

"You guys let Soar in?"

"Yup?"

"Why?"

"A wanted to see her again," he said, pointing to him.

I looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "I miss her."

"You guys are lucky," I said, getting up to brush my hair. "Back in my world, I have a twin sister. We absolutely despise each other. She's spoiled and preppy and just ugh! I bet she doesn't even miss me." I looked at my reflection in the mirror. "We both got our wishes." I saw Soar's reflection walk over to A and hug him.

"I guess we are lucky," mumbled Soar.

"Even though one of you is dead."

They both sighed at my comment.

"Even if one of us is dead," whispered Soar.

"Della?" asked Matt, knocking on my door. "Are you in there?"

"Yup," I responded. "Come on in."

Matt opened the door, revealing he was playing his PSP, and walked in. He looked up and saw the strange sight of me in my pajamas with half brushed hair, Soar hugging the ghost of her dead brother, and Beyond eating my jam. Wait, what?

"Hey! That's mine for when I'm hungry!"I shouted, pointing my finger at him.

"It's mine now," he said, eating it.

"No, it's not!" With that said, I started running to tackle him, but passed through him and ran into the wall. "Oww. How is that possible?"

"They are ghosts," said Soar, helping me up.

"But you don't pass though A," I countered.

"I know," she smiled. Soar looked to the doorway and I followed her glance. Matt fainted.

Again…

XxXxXxXxX

"Matt," I said, shaking his arm. "Wake up. Come on, you gotta stop fainting."

He opened his eyes. "Della? Please do something about the ghosts."

"Can't until November," I sighed.

"Why?" he asked, sitting up.

"They told me they won't leave until then."

He nodded and looked around. "Wasn't Soar in here before?"

"Yup, but she told me she was going to get my schedule. And you were unconscious so if I wasn't here, you'd wake to A and BB."

"Good point."

"So, if you did wake up to Beyond, what'd happen?" I smiled.

"Uh, probably faint again."

I sighed. "We might have a problem then."

"Why?"

"Mello's probably gonna try to kill me soon, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Then we need to put my get-Soar-and-Mello-together-so-Mello-doesn't-kill-me plan into action ASAP."

Matt started to look worried. "What's that have to do with the ghosts?"

"You and Beyond are going to get Mello to meet up with Soar, while A and I get Soar to where Mello will be."

"And what if we don't agree to this?" asked BB.

I frowned. "Aww, but not only do I want Mello to leave me alone, I want Soar to be happy with him."

A knowingly looked at me and then to B. "I was actually planning to help my sister and her friend."

Beyond glared at him and sighed in defeat. "Fine."

I smiled and looked at Matt, who looked at me. "Here's what we're gonna do…"

XxXxXxXxX

"Della!" shouted Soar, barging into my room. "Follow me!"

I looked up from the video game Matt and I were playing. "Huh?"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my room and outside.

"Soar!" I yelled. "Where are you taking me?"

"Shopping!" she said, like it was obvious.

"Why?"

She stopped running and turned to look at me. "You do know school starts soon, right?"

"Kinda."

"We have back to school clothes shopping to do. Now, follow me. I know where the cutest gothic clothing store is."

I smiled and followed her down a few blocks, talking the whole time until we walked down an alley.

"Uh, Soar?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know we're in an alley, right?"

"Yup, that store's over here." She stopped in front of a bolted door and knocked four times. "Yo, Damien, it's me."

The slit in the door opened and green eyes stared back at us. "Password?"

"Black stars and roses."

He looked over to me.

"Don't worry, she's cool."

The door opened to reveal a goth guy about our age, with spiky green hair and tons of piercings. "What's up, Soar?"

"Back to school shopping," she responded. She walked in and I followed. The whole store was one room with band tee shirts, skinny jeans, black dresses, and just about every piece of clothing known to goth. "Pick out whatever you want," she smiled. "My treat."

"Really, Soar," I said. "You don't have to."

"I know but I want to. Now, go find something." She pushed me towards the band tees and I saw a My Chemical Romance shirt. I smiled, grabbed it, and went to the dresses. In the end, I got a few shirts, dresses, and a big red bow with a black lace veil.

"Enjoy," said Damien, as he closed the door as we left.

Outside, it was already dark. "Soar, this is really creepy."

"I admit, it kinda is."

"Let's get back to Wammy's."

"Yeah. We probably should."

We started walking towards the street until someone grabbed Soar. She dropped her bags and screamed.

"Soar!"

"You shouldn't be screaming," said the man, holding a gun to Soar's head.

She looked at me with panic in her eyes. I looked back, just as scared.

"Now, I suggest you don't talk or things could get difficult." He pushed Soar to the ground and made a call on his phone. "Yeah, Jay, it's me. Meet me in the alley behind…"

I kneeled down to where Soar was. I looked up at the man and saw his face before he turned around. I took me Death Note out from under my shirt and a pen from my shoe. He looked back at us, so I pulled my knees up so he wouldn't see the notebook. Soar, however, did see.

"Della, what-" I covered her mouth with my hand. She nodded and I moved my hand. The man turned around and I opened up the Death Note. I wrote down his name. Merv Amias. Forty seconds later, he dropped dead.

"Della?"

"Don't worry, Soar," I said, my voice still scared. "We're safe. Now, let's get out of here."

We stood up, grabbed our bags, and ran to Wammy's. As soon as we walked in, Matt was there waiting for us.

"Where have you guys been?" he asked, concern in every word.

Soar and I looked at each other, then at Matt.

"Shopping," said Soar, holding up her bag. "And almost getting ourselves killed."

He stared at us, not sure if he should believe us or not. "How?"

"Held at gun point," I responded, trying to hide my fear. Soar looked at me. "Well, Soar was held at gun point. I was just there."

Matt looked at Soar. She still looked terrified. Suddenly, he hugged both of us. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah," said Soar.

"How did you escape? Neither of you look hurt."

We looked at each other and I shook my head.

"Della knocked him out when he wasn't looking and then we ran."

"Listen, Matt," I said. "It's been a long day for us, so I think we're just gonna call it a night."

He nodded. "Alright."

Soar and I walked off towards our rooms.

"You have a Death Note?" questioned Soar.

I nodded.

"Does that mean you have a shinigami following you?"

"I am the shinigami."

"That is so cool," smiled Soar, as we went to our separate rooms.

XxXxXxXxX

I looked at my reflection. Today was my first day of school at Wammy's. I was wearing the clothes Soar and I bought: a My Chemical Romance shirt, grey skinny jeans, and combat boots. My hair was tied up in two pigtails with red ribbon.

"You look nice," said A, appearing behind me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Della!" shouted Soar, knocking on my door. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Later, guys." I grabbed my backpack and walked out. Soar showed me the way to our classroom. Most of our classes were the same and I suspect that she chose my schedule to match hers. We walked in and sat next to each other. After a few minutes, Mello walked in and stood at the front of the room.

"Alright," he said. "I'm teaching this math class so if you don't want to fail, pay close attention." He looked in my direction and glared at me. It was then I knew that this school year would not be a good one for me.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome. Constructive critism is appreciated. Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**


End file.
